I'm too grown-up for toys
by Andorinha
Summary: Lillian Moss find her soulmate in the person of Emily Grace. Here is their story. Request of Alina
1. Chapter 1

Lillian Moss was an independent girl, with an even temperament. She was also very beautiful, with suntanned skin and her blue eyes contrasted strongly with her brown hair. She stole the hearts of the men everywhere she went, but none captured her heart. Oh, she had once taken lovers, but had quickly realized that it was not the kind of love affair she wanted. She was different from other young women and she felt it, she knew it deep within herself.  
One day, Lilian met a group of women active in their desire to obtain the right to vote for women. She had read in the press about their demonstration and had found their initiative admirable. Having an uncle in politics, she immediately thought to herself that she could be useful in this cause and could be a big help to them. That day, she went to a meeting, with the hopes of being presented to the founding members of this group. There was Doctor Julia Ogden, a very singular character whom the movement wanted to have represent them in the elections; Lillian was also introduced to Doctor Emily Grace.  
Emily arrived late, but she quickly came to delight Lillian. As soon as Lillian saw Emily, she thought she was magnificent. Emily was all her opposite, smaller stature, her pale skin... But she had a smile to damn all the saints. Emily could hardly be older than Lillian, but the fact that she was a well-respected doctor only increased the admiration which Lillian felt for her. Moreover she was not ashamed of pointing out it to her. Emily was far too modest to put herself forward, especially in the presence of Doctor Ogden but she should not underestimate herself so. Julia reminded Emily of that fact. Lillian decided that she absolutely had to become friends with Emily, the cause that they both fought for, would certainly help! That is why Lilian even came to visit Emily in the morgue. Naturally, she had planned an excuse, she would plead to want to speak about Julia's campaign with her, the person who knows Julia best. She had to admit, at least to herself, that visiting the mortuary excited her excessively. She was not really afraid of seeing corpses, she had always had a curious nature, and was delighted to learn new things.  
Thus, she went to the Toronto city mortuary and found Emily with her hands covered in blood. She had just finished an autopsy.

"Lillian?"

"I hope I'm not disturbing you..."

"You know you cannot disturb most of the people here."

They laughed for a moment in the middle of the autopsy room. Emily invited her to go up to her as office, as it was a little more pleasant and bright. Once there, they spoke of Julia's campaign and came to the conclusion that it would be necessary to make posters and pamphlets. This is when Lillian suggested bringing old posters her uncle had used as research guidelines.  
The next day, Lillian returned, always delighted to be able to spend time with a woman as cultivated as Emily. While they discussed the best way of representing Julia, Emily had some unpredictable ideas, which amused Lilian a lot although, she didn't show it very clearly. But the enjoyment did not last long, as Julia came and announced to them that she giving up running because of her love for William. Although Lillian was disappointed by this announcement, Emily seemed to be very affected by the news. Lillian decided to comfort Emily and to take the opportunity to spend some time still with her.  
"I know a bar where young women can have a few drinks..."

"I would like that, shall we go?"

Lillian was delighted by Emily's answer. She waited as Emily finished her report and both left heading towards the bar. It was the first time Lillian had brought a friend there. The place was charming, far from the bars filled with drunk men. There was even a piano. Emily seemed to appreciate it since she spent the evening smiling and dancing with Lilian. Oh naturally, for Emily it was only in pure friendship but nevertheless Lillian was enchanted by her. Emily drank several glass whereas Lilian had very little as she wanted to remember every moment.

They quickly became inseparable, and as soon as they had a moment they found themselves speaking not only of politics, but also other topics. It had been quite a while since Emily had been so happy with somebody. Honestly, not since her separation from George. Lillian had a more and more difficult time trying to hide her growing feelings, but she tried her hardest knowing that it was prosecutable by the law and she did not wish to harm her new friend.  
Things began to change when she was accused of the murder of a corset model. The case revealed her past of being a docile and from a well off family. She explained to Emily that at the moment she lived without corset and even suggested Emily do the same thing. Emily thought about the idea for a long time and accepted that evening. Emily found herself slowly undressing Lillian who delicately helped her remove her corset. Emily's cheeks flushed. She was a little unsettled to find herself so in front of a woman. But something in the situation made her shiver.  
It is after they infiltrated the swindler's gang that Emily took the plunge and went as far as loving Lillian. This mission amused them both a lot, they realized the attraction which operated between them. Emily finally noticed the way Lilian looked at her, she saw her as she never had in the past. It was as if she had finally opened her eyes. That is why she went one evening to Lillian's home and kissed her. No, she was not a young girl who needed a toy to play with, she loved Lillian as she had never loved before. That did not displease Lillian.  
The night they spent together was full of new experiences and pleasures. Emily went into the morgue with a happy smile on her lips for the next few days. Their idyllic time together lasted and they both walked on cloud 9, until Inspector Brackenreid spoke to Emily about it. Then the doubt settled down around her. Was it normal to have such feelings for a woman? These doubts brought quarrels between both young women but their love was stronger.  
Lillian realized that Emily's friends and especially her superiors put their relationship in danger, and after George Crabtree was arrested, she suggested to Emily that they move away, leaving for Europe, maybe head to England to take part in the new Suffragette movement and to work towards gaining votes for women there. Emily nevertheless couldn't leave George in such a moment, they were friends after all.  
Lilian left for England alone, whereas Emily tried to prove the innocence of her friend. Her efforts were rewarded because new proof was brought and George was released. The young woman was happy to see him free again and spent some time with him to cheer up him until Edna reappears. After all friends were made to be present at difficult times.  
But Emily was not completely happy. She really missed Lillian, and even the presence of her friends it changed nothing. Her decision was made, she decided to leave her post in Toronto and left to embark for London where she knew that Lilian had become established. She really hoped she made the right decision to leave behind her all that she knew and everything she had always known. She would certainly miss her friends; and while she wanted adventure she more importantly wanted to be with the one she loved.  
Only George came to the train station to say goodbye to her. The others said their goodbyes the day before at station house number 4. Emily embraced Georges and wished good luck to him and all possible happiness. She was sincere, she realized that she wanted him to find all the happiness he deserved, and dreamed that he could one day find a love that was meant to be. George would forever stay in her heart as a brother to her. They promised to write regularly.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey seemed endless to Emily and she could not wait to see Lillian again. The trip was uneventful, and she arrived without incident on the old continent. She was driven to the address where she had sent the letters to her friend. She knocked at the door but nobody came to open. Emily thought that Lilian must have gone out, after all, Emily had not warned Lillian of her arrival... All that she hoped for was that Lillian was not with new friends when she arrived. It was several hours after Emily's arrival that Lilian finally arrived back home and was surprised when she saw Emily waiting, sitting on her suitcases at the top of stairs. But how was it possible? She had mentioned wanting to stay in Canada!  
But my God, Lilian was happy to see her! Oh yes, Lillian had missed Emily terribly! Lilian found that Emily was really adorable sitting there on her luggage.

"Emily! But what do you make there? I thought you were still in Toronto." She approached the door to open it and let herself, Emily, and Emily's suitcases, into what was now their home.

"George is free, so I had no more reason to stay and I missed you terribly. So I could not wait any longer."

Lilian smiles, even if she felt a little jealous of George. She had to admit that she was very happy to be finally able to see Emily by her side and it is truly for good. But they would have to be careful, two girls living under the same roof would be strongly subject to critics and to the rumors. It would thus be necessary to them to find a solution to explain the situation and think of finding another accommodation for Emily. But for the moment, both young women well hoped to take advantage of their reunion.

Lillian made some tea for Emily and they discussed what had happened since Emily's departure from Toronto. Lillian learned that George thought he was protecting Edna after she murdered of her husband, while in reality he covered up Simon's crime. The murder had been a case of self-defence, an accident. She thought of the poor boy, who was so young and how he must live with such a burden for the rest of his life! The continuation of the evening was dedicated to reunions and to tenderness. They focussed on each other and the world shrank to the two of them.

The next day, Lillian decided to help Emily discover the British capital. Emily was delighted and absolutely overexcited. The enjoyment could be read on her face. She could not wait any more to discover her new city. It seemed already so beautiful!

Whatever else happens, Lillian decided that she would prevent Emily feeling homesick for Toronto and that nothing more could more affect them. Emily was amazed to see the parliament buildings and the Tower Bridge. It was moreover the technical exploit that such a construction.

The city was rather different from Toronto, less modern and nevertheless one found incredible innovations there. Emily thought she could feel good there. But it would be necessary to her to find employment, as she did not wish to remain inactive and content with spending all of her time fighting for the voting rights of the women. Oh no, she needed an occupation.

"Thank you for this visit Lillian, I think that I am going to like living here! Do you think that some of your Suffragette friends could help me to find employment?"

The earlier they raised the subject, the earlier Emily could begin her search.

Lilian was a little disappointed, she had secretly hoped that Emily would stay with her all day, every day without working to dedicate herself more to the fight.  
"I doubt it, but we shall ask them tomorrow when we go to the meeting. You know most of them do not work, they have dedicated their life to fighting for our cause."

Lillian was proud to be a member of this group, Emily could see it on her face. Emily could also see the determination and dedication to gaining the right to vote. Lillian was happy to share it with Emily, since she had shown herself very committed in Toronto.

It was in fact almost as if they replayed their first meeting. Emily dreaded this meeting a little, as she did not know anyone other than Lillian among the attendees. Lillian's new friends looked more like her, unemployed, coming from big wealthy families, fortunate, and committed to the Cause regardless of the measures required, up to and including committing illegal acts. Emily did not find herself as sure of herself, and her new companions as she was of those she left behind in Toronto. Certainly she wanted women to have the right to vote, but she was not ready to use violence. She remembered the moment when Lillian had to throw this brick during a fashion show, she could have hurt someone, or worse she could have killed someone.

No one at the meeting could help her find employment. So Emily decided to go to Scotland Yard to meet inspector and offer her services as coroner. Unfortunately, policeman were not as open-minded as they were in Toronto, and here she had no support. Emily decided to apply for work in the local hospitals. She was mainly offered jobs at the nurse's post. The young woman promises to think about it but she was hardly cheerful of this idea. It was hardly what she had intended to do once settled here.  
Her humor was not thus set fair when she returned at Lillian's house and when a neighbor called out to question her.

"Do you live here?" She asked Emily.

"For the moment, I am new to the city, and a friend is allowing me to stay with her while I look for my own accommodations." Emily replied.

It was true, as pleasant as life was with Lillian, they could not live under the same roof infinitely, as the question from this unnamed neighbour proved. The gossips were not going to delay spreading word of them within the neighborhood.

"Lillian? Are you home?"

"Yes, I am in the lounge!" Answered her joyful voice. "Do you want a something to drink?"

Emily found Lillian in front of a light glass of Brandy. The contrast of humor between both young women was staggering.


End file.
